Il Sangue di Elendil
by molicri
Summary: Una storia che racconta come i sangue di Elendil sia sopravvissuto, come il Fattore Maggot sembra conoscere tante cose sul mondo esterno la Contea e come Tom Bombadil sembra conoscere il Fattore Maggot
1. Chapter 1

**IL SANGUE DI ELENDIL**

**Prologo**

"_Al Sire dei Dunedain di Arthedain, in Fornost Erain._

_Vi scrivo, Sire per chiedervi ed offrirvi aiuto. Conoscete bene la situazione delle nostre terre, e la lunga lotta che insieme intraprendiamo contro il malefico regno di Angmar. A tale proposito vorrei confidarvi i miei timori e i miei propositi. Temo per la sopravvivenza della nostra comune stirpe, ed avverto un odio inflessibile rivolto contro di essa. Troppo a lungo ci siamo combattuti e temuti indebolendoci a vicenda mentre il sangue di Elendil non deve essere disperso, perché proprio questo è il preciso scopo del nostro nemico. Il suo principale interesse non è nel conquistare le nostre terre ma, prima ancora, nel distruggere gli eredi del Grande Re. Quando il regno dei nostri fratelli è caduto, quando Rhudaur è venuto meno, esso non lo ha annesso a se, ma l'ha ceduto ai suoi alleati. Ora colpisce la nostra terra ed anche la vostra con ugual pensiero. Non si fermerà fino a quando non crederà i Dunedain finiti e la linea di sangue di Isildur spezzata. Presto Cardolan cadrà, ne Voi ne il mio sposo riuscirete a trattenere l'onda nera che avanza. Quindi non rimane che contrastare i piani del nostro nemico con segretezza ed inganno. A questo proposito vi chiedo aiuto e vi mando un Dono: il sangue di Elendil che è sopravvissuto in Cardolan, mia figlia. Al mondo sarà fatto credere che la principessa morì presto. Solo io, il messaggero ed ora voi conoscete la verità, custoditela come il più caro dei tesori. Se la nostra stirpe riuscirà a sopravvivere, il nostro nemico avrà fallito la sua missione e speranza vi sarà per Arnor._

_La vostra sorella e serva,_

_ Luinel, Dama di Cardolan"_

La donna scriveva lentamente, con le lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi. "Avete finito dolce signora? Presto arriverà l'alba, e lontano dovrò essere perché le vostre preghiere siano esaudite". Annuì lentamente alzandosi, si avvicinò al letto e ne estrasse un fagotto di panni. Nei panni una bimba di appena un anno dormiva con un sorriso sulle labbra, risultato di un sogno dolce. Si muoveva piano, come chi si avvicina ad un colpo doloroso, lungamente atteso, che sa di non poter evitare. Era ormai più di un anno che sapeva, che aspettava quel dolore. Subito dopo aver saputo di aspettare un figlio dal Signore di Cardolan, un altro erede del regno, aveva iniziato a prepararsi alla separazione. Doveva porlo al sicuro, perché il regno sarebbe presto caduto ed un'altra linea di sangue erede del Grande Re sarebbe andata persa. Il suo sposo e i suoi figli maggiori non si sarebbero arresi e sicuramente avrebbero trovato la morte sul campo di battaglia. Lo spirito di preveggenza era forte in Luinel anche se lo aveva tenuto celato ai più. Suo marito Ostoher non le aveva creduto, la considerava giovane, paurosa e l'aveva sposata più per rinsaldare l'alleanza con il lontano cugino, Re di Arthedain, che per amore. Era vedovo da pochi anni ma era affezionato alla giovane Luinel, Luinel che lo amava, forse, non ne era convinta neanche lei, ma che era una Dama di sangue reale e che aveva il dono della preveggenza. Aveva visto un futuro nero per gli eredi di Elendil e per le genti del Nord; ma aveva anche visto una speranza nel breve tempo di incertezza che rimaneva, e aveva deciso di riuscire a realizzarla. Non disse niente a nessuno, non le avrebbero creduto, o si sarebbero sentiti usati o la avrebbero considerata pazza, o chissà che altro. Prima ancora delle sue nozze aveva giaciuto con il Signore di Cardolan ed era rimasta incinta del suo primo figlio. Ora quella linea del Sangue di Elendil doveva essere salvata. Non poteva accadere, non doveva accadere, il suo amore di madre non avrebbe provocato la morte di sua figlia e diminuito la speranza per le genti del suo regno. Non era, la Dama di Cardolan, una donna codarda, ma ora che era giunta l'ora il suo cuore si stava spezzando dalla pena che provava. Staccò la spilla azzurra che portava sulla spalla e fece per metterla tra i panni di sua figlia. Due occhi la guardarono aggrottandosi. Luinel si fermò, alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò quegli occhi: riprese la spilla e mormorò "Non posso rovinare tutto proprio adesso vero?" il tono era dolce e triste allo stesso tempo. Si raddrizzò e gelò l'espressione del suo volto "Portate questo dono al Re di Fornost Erain, al sicuro. Dategli la lettera e non ditelo ad altri." I due occhi si distesero, e sorrisero alla Dama, un Cappello venne raccolto "Non temete dolce Dama, agirò per il meglio, la bambina sarà salva e crescerà. La tua discendenza si guadagnerà la fama." Il tono era gentile ma sembrava quasi schernire la scelta della donna. "Non mi interessa la fama e neanche la gloria. Sono interessata solo alla sopravvivenza dei Dunedain. Ho sentito quello che dicono i saggi e non credo alle coincidenze. Ancora molto vi è da fare perché Arnor ed anche la Terra di Mezzo tutta sia sicura per gli uomini." Le voce era fredda mentre accarezzava per l'ultima volta sua figlia, appena svezzata e già persa. "Un ultimo piacere, lascia questa coperta sul bordo della foresta. Devono credere tutti che la bambina sia stata rapita ed uccisa da bestie feroci, altrimenti a lungo la cercheranno e potrebbero trovare delle tracce. Solo se da tutti sarà creduta morta nessuno la cercherà ed il mio sacrificio non sarà vano." "Non restano tracce sul mio cammino se io non voglio che restino, ma così sia." Prese la bambina dalle braccia della madre, la coperta stracciata ed intrisa di sangue e scavalcò la finestra. Si avviò canticchiando verso la foresta sotto gli occhi vigili della Dama di Cardolan e scomparve. La bimba continuò a dormire cullata dalla filastrocca dell'uomo. La maschera sul viso della donna si incrinò e finalmente pianse, poi si asciugò gli occhi dalle lacrime, buttò all'aria il proprio letto ed uscì dalla camera. Nella stanza comune le donne stavano lavorando con i ricami. "Si è finalmente addormentata, nel mio letto, e sembra in riposare in pace". La levatrice la guardò di sbieco pensando che non era una frase felice, faceva pensare al sonno della morte più che al sonno di un bambino. Era stata levatrice della vecchia Dama ed anche la nutrice di Ostoher e gli anni di esperienza l'avevano resa buona giudice. Aveva molti anni alle spalle e molti parti e molte giovani madri agitate e spaesate, era normale che fosse così; ma la giovane Dama no, era quasi fredda nel parlare della figlia anche se era sempre dolcissima con la bambina. Vi era qualcosa, che la vecchia non capiva e che la preoccupava, nell'espressione di quell'affetto: il viso esprimeva paura e dolore non gioia, era terrore non trasporto quello che leggeva negli occhi, forse era a causa della guerra, di questa interminabile guerra. Si stava perdendo anche a Cardolan, il regno di Rhudaur era già stato perso tanti anni addietro. Ma le divisioni e le invidie erano state tali che lo si era saputo tardi. Ora il Signore sembrava essere alleato col proprio vicino e congiunto ma non sembrava fidarsi troppo. "I gravi pensieri di questi tempi troppo affaticano la mente della Dama" penso la levatrice "troppo dolce e gentile per questi tempi crudeli, troppo faticosi i doveri della Dama. Doveva pensare al regno ora che il suo sposo con i figli grandi era in guerra, e il pensiero della figlia, in questi tempi senza speranza potevano distruggere la mente della Dama?" La vecchia non si diede pace e pensò di andare a vedere la bambina. Quanto tempo fece passare la madre prima di decidere il nome, con la scusa di aspettare il padre. E se non fosse tornato presto? Come l'avrebbero chiamata, Piccolina, Principessa? Finalmente la Dama aveva deciso ma il nome sembrava un brutto presagio per la bambina. Quale madre avrebbe scelto il nome Nûrwen, Fanciulla Triste per la propria figlia? E poi perché svezzarla così presto, aveva compiuto un anno oggi e già non veniva più allattata da tempo. Non era normale che una madre smettesse di allattare se aveva il latte nel seno. La Dama aveva rischiato di stare molto male per far andare via il latte. Senza motivo, poteva berlo la bambina, se non si fosse voluto fare tutto così in fretta. La vecchia levatrice avrebbe voluto parlarne con il suo figlioccio Ostoher, ma il Signore era lontano per la guerra, e in sua assenza la Dama governava, quindi aveva provato a parlare alla madre, ottenendo solo diffidenza ed ora non la si lasciava più sola con la bambina. La Dama notò l'irrequietezza della vecchia levatrice e si preoccupò. "Non temete Jordas, la bambina sta bene, anche se sono una giovane madre, sono capace di metterla a dormire." Il tono era dolce, si, ma strano, come se incrinato da lacrime che non spuntavano dagli occhi di Luinel. Questo preoccupò ancor di più Jordas ma ora non poteva muoversi a meno di non insultare la sua sovrana. Le donne continuarono a lavorare fino all'alba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

"Le disgrazie non vengono mai da sole" diceva il vecchio Nob Caprifoglio "il Signore di Cardolan è veramente perseguitato. Non basta più questa guerra interminabile, ora la Dama è uscita di senno e sembra che abbia ucciso la figlia di appena un anno. La vecchia levatrice, nutrice del Signore, dice a tutti che è impossibile che una belva sia penetrata nella grande casa fino alla camera della Dama ed abbia portato via la bambina senza che nessuno abbia sentito niente. No, è stata la madre stessa ad ucciderla nella foresta. Dama Luinel è impazzita dalla disperazione della guerra e dai dissapori tra il Signore e il suo parente Sire di Fornost Erain. Il Signore non vuol più vederla e le ha ordinato di non uscire dalla grande casa ai bordi della Vecchia Foresta ai Tyrn Gothard."

Tolman Maggot ascoltava le malignità della gente alta e piccola, e come viaggiano in fretta: infatti solo due giorni erano passati da quando era sparita la bambina e già tutto Cardolan credeva di sapere cosa fosse successo. "Vorrei proprio sapere cosa credono di sapere, le foreste sono piene di creature che non conosciamo. Ed una madre che si crede senza speranza, può decidere per i figli una morte senza dolore piuttosto che saperli cibo per Orchi da vivi." mormorò in mezzo ai denti Tolman, "Ma tant'è, se le disgrazie capitano a noi nessuno ci capisce e non ha il diritto di giudicarci proprio per questo. Se capitano ad altri tutti capaci di giudicare e sentenziare." Si disse l'Hobbit pagando il conto "Ti serva da ammonimento Tolman Maggot, osserva bene e parla poco. E quando parli stai bene attento a quello che dici." In un caldo giorno di tarda Primavera l'Hobbit uscì dalla Locanda del Puledro Impennato e andò a preparare il Pony nella stalla. Tolman doveva fare un lungo viaggio esplorativo. La sua gente continuava ad arrivare dall'Est dell'Eriador e c'era necessità di terra. Le continue battaglie tra Uomini ed ora anche con gli Orchi stavano spingendo le colonie sempre più a Ovest; si sentiva la necessità di una terra libera, da poter coltivare. Non tutte le famiglie erano d'accordo ma la sua aveva deciso di cercare una terra dove vivere un poco più a Sud della Vecchia Foresta, non troppo lontana dalla colonia di Brea ma abbastanza lontana da essere autonoma. Non volevano attraversare il fiume ma non sapevano bene come era la situazione. Tolman si era preso incarico di andare ad esplorare la zona, nessuno però voleva accompagnarlo. "Ci sono le semine, presto i raccolti. Non possiamo andare adesso." Dicevano. "Dopo ci sarà brutto tempo e non si potrà certo andare. E se non andiamo in esplorazione non ci muoveremo mai di qua." Così aveva deciso di andare da solo. Si era fermato per la notte a Brea ed ora, di buon mattino, partiva alla volta delle terre al di là della Vecchia Foresta. Di buon trotto percorse la strada che volgeva ad Ovest lungo il bordo dei Tyrn Gothard fino a vedere in lontananza la Foresta. A quel punto abbandonò la strada e si avvicinò agli alberi. Stranamente, visto che non si era sentiero dalla strada al bordo degli alberi, aveva notato un sentiero che si inoltrava tra gli alberi. La Foresta era fitta e non particolarmente invitante ma Tolman era giovane, molto curioso e non troppo pauroso per essere un Hobbit. Erano ancora gente di frontiera, gli Hobbit, raminga e non ancora sprofondata nella quieta campagna, senza pericoli, diffidando delle Avventure. Man mano che si avvicinava il Mezzogiorno ed il centro della foresta Tolman incominciava a diventare inquieto: era sicuro che qualcosa o qualcuno lo stava osservando, ma tutte le volte che si voltava di scatto non vedeva nulla tranne la foresta quieta. Si ricordò della storia sentita quel mattino e si chiese se quella madre disperata non avesse detto la verità. Il sentiero lungamente scendeva verso un fiume circondato da salici, per poi bruscamente risalire verso i Tyrn Gothard fino alle cascate che scendevano da essi. Era quasi sera quando, al di là del fiume, dopo un'ultima svolta brusca, vide una casa ai bordi della collina e un prato di fronte alla casa. "Questa poi, sono tornato verso i Tyrn Gothard, proprio nella direzione opposta a dove volevo andare. Chi potrà mai abitare in questo posto? E speriamo che mi ospitino, è quasi notte e mi sono perso, accidenti a me." "Non vi siete perso," disse una voce dietro di lui "Siete proprio dove dovreste essere." Sbalordito Tolman si girò così bruscamente che il pony scartò e lui cadde gambe all'aria. Dietro di lui un uomo vestito di strani colori sorrideva. "Eccovi qua dunque. Venite a cenare, vi aspettavo" replicò l'uomo invitandolo ad entrare "Non è saggio viaggiare di notte, dormirete nella mia casa e domani riprenderete il vostro viaggio." Era così sbalordito che non seppe replicare nulla, chiedere nulla e, presa la briglia del pony, seguì l'uomo saltellante, che non smetteva mai di canticchiare filastrocche verso la casa. "Bel Dol , Cara Dol ..."

Insieme all'uomo accompagnò il pony alla stalla dietro la casa. Vi era già presente un altro pony che sembrava capire esattamente il padrone di casa, quando questi gli si rivolgeva. Anche il pony di Tolman sembrava fare la stessa cosa. "Il vostro CodaRossa è proprio un bravo cavallino, sapete" disse il padrone di casa "son sicuro che andranno d'accordo per questa notte lui e Grassotto" Sempre più stranito lo Hobbit sbottò: "Come lo avete chiamato? CodaRossa? Non ha mai avuto un nome il pony di mio cugino, perché.." Una risata pose termine a questa frase prima che fosse conclusa. "No, vi sbagliate amico mio, tutte le cose e gli animali e le piante hanno un nome. Anche se non li conosciamo, o per noi non hanno importanza, non significa che non ci siano. Pensate forse che il pony di vostro cugino non abbia un nome solo perché voi, vostro cugino e i vostri conoscenti non lo avete mai chiamato? Non vi sembra molto buffo ciò che dite?". In effetti lì tutto sembrava molto strano, molto più strano del nome del pony, ma Tolman preferì non rispondere. Si sentiva a disagio ma non avvertiva quel senso di vuoto che normalmente la paura gli inspirava, una specie di sesto senso che lo metteva in guardia, e a ben pensare questo era ancora più strano. Seguendo il padrone entrò in casa trovandosi in un salone, con un bambino che giocava con i fiori sul pavimento. "Brava, Vedo che mi hai aspettato come ti avevo detto." Il bimbo lo guardò triste. Subito Tolman non capì perché questo gli sembrasse tanto strano, ma poi si stupì "Ha detto brava, brava! E' una bambina" pensò e allora ricordò le parole sentite a Brea, e incominciò a collegare alcune cose: un uomo e una bambina travestita, sul bordo di confine tra la Vecchia Foresta e i Tyrn Gothard, senza ombra di una donna... "Quella bambina non è vostra figlia, dov'è la madre? Chi siete voi? L'avete rapita? Cosa intendete fare?" Tolman iniziò sguainare un lungo coltello che si era portato e la bimba strillò. "Troppe domande per rispondere a tutte insieme." disse l'uomo prendendo in braccio la piccola e cullandola "Vediamo come fare. Io sono Tom Bombadil, il più vecchio e senza padre. Io ero qui da prima che le stelle rischiarassero il cielo, prima di ogni altro essere creato da Erù entrasse in Arda." Il tono era calmo, ipnotico e a Tolman girava la testa, quasi che la terra intorno a se ondeggiasse, lasciò cadere il coltello e si sedette per terra. Tom si avvicinò e continuò rispondendo alle sue domande. "Non voglio farti del male, ne a te ne alla bambina. Mi è stata affidata da chi la ama. Ma ora ha fame e dobbiamo tutti mangiare. Mentre ceneremo ti dirò tutto di lei e di te e di ciò che dovrai fare per aiutarla." Così andarono in cucina mentre Tom continuava a cullare la bambina cantando una filastrocca su di una famiglia di Tassi che viveva sottoterra nel bosco e di una lontra biricchina , e la bambina sembrava calmarsi divertita dalla storia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

Mentre mangiava di buona lena, Tolman era molto affamato anche per un Hobbit dopo un giorno di viaggio, guardava sottecchi la bambina che non aveva ancora fiatato da quando era arrivato. Era strano, la bambina non doveva avere più di un anno eppure non mangiava il latte ma la frutta, la panna e il miele che Tom le aveva messo nel piatto. Era minuta ma in salute, dai folti capelli neri, tagliati corti, con un vestito abbondante e liso. "Perché non dice niente? Sono io che la spavento o sei stato tu?" Sospirando Tom guardò fuori dalla finestra "E' il dolore di non vedere la madre, di essere all'improvviso sola tra estranei, non può ancora capire." Girandosi sorrise alla piccola. "Ora ti racconterò cosa succede e cosa dovrai fare per lei e per il tuo popolo. Ma prima andiamo a letto" rivolgendosi alla bambina "E' ora che i sogni ti vengano a trovare" E andò nel retro con la bambina. Tolman si trovò da solo per la prima volta da quando aveva incontrato Tom Bombadil e cercò di ricapitolare cosa gli era successo. Ma il fuoco nel camino era acceso e iniziò a sentire la nostalgia di casa, e la solitudine che avrebbe portato quel viaggio. Non si era accorto che il padrone di casa era rientrato. "Non temere i viaggi solitari, l'importante è che vi sia un focolare dove tornare, da chi ci ama." "Scusa" disse l'hobbit, " non mi ero accorto di parlare, pensavo.." "Non stavi parlando ma la casa di Tom Bombadil non ha segreti per il suo padrone." Si accomodò in poltrona vicino a Tolman e incominciò a raccontare "Lunga è la storia della famiglia del tesoro che hai incontrato in questa casa. La storia di Elendil di Numenor e della sua discendenza" "Allora non mi sbagliavo, questa è la figlia del Signore e della Dama di Cardolan" interrompette Tolman. "Tutti la credono morta, uccisa dalla madre. Dobbiamo riportarla a casa.." Il viso di Tom divenne severo e fermo "Ascolta prima di parlare, era un tuo proponimento solo questa mattina non è vero? Non credo di essermi sbagliato sul tuo conto Tolman Maggot quando ti ho scelto per questo viaggio, ma attento a ciò che fai." Il tono di voce era cambiato in modo così repentino che Tolman non si rese conto che era stato chiamato per nome e cognome da una persona che non aveva mai visto prima. Solo molto tempo dopo si chiese come era possibile, senza tuttavia trovare una risposta. Tom riprese a raccontare e davanti agli occhi di Tolman si formò la visione delle navi dell'Alto Re, Elendil, che arrivavano nella Terra di Mezzo, del Re degli elfi Gil-Galad e della spaventosa guerra nell'era passata. Poi Tom passò a raccontare dei tempi d'oro di Arnor, e Tolman vide la pace e la prosperità, i discendenti di Elendil che governavano ma poi anche i successivi dissidi e divisioni. Vide i loro nemici, uomini alleati con creature mostruose che attaccavano i regni divisi e vide ad Angmar il Re Stregone che voleva la distruzione degli eredi dell'Alto Re. "Non avrà pace finché i regni del Nord non saranno distrutti e tutti gli eredi di Elendil comparsi. Cardolan sarà il prossimo regno a cadere, molti lo sanno. Anche la Dama lo sa e ha voluto mettere in salvo la propria figlia. Non si cercano i morti, e se nessuno la cercherà potrà sopravvivere. Se il sangue di Elendil sopravvive forse vi sarà pace, un giorno. E la tua gente potrà sopravvivere. Difficile sopravvivere con Eserciti di Orchi che scorrazzano liberi, non è vero? E' per questo che sei in viaggio, per trovare un posto più sicuro per la tua famiglia. Non sarete mai al sicuro, in nessun luogo, finché gli orchi scorrazzeranno." "Ho capito, la Dama ti ha affidato la figlia, ma non può certo restare qui da sola? Cosa vuoi farne di quel tesoro?" Tolman incominciava a capire la situazione, non che ci fosse molto da capire ma tant'è. "E perché mi hai detto tutto questo. Se la vita della bambina deve rimanere segreta avresti fatto meglio a mandarmi via." "Dopo la fatica che ho fatto per farti giungere qui attraverso la foresta, avrei dovuto mandarti via? Il sentiero che ho aperto davanti alle zampe di CodaRossa perché tu arrivassi qui in tempo per farmi tutte queste domande ha richiesto molti canti contro la foresta arrabbiata. Questa foresta è molto vecchia e ricorda molte cose, anche che gli esseri a due gambe l'hanno disboscata tanti anni fa. E non ha perdonato, vi vivono alberi malvagi e il mio compito è di controllarli e calmarli in modo che non possano fare danni. Per il tuo aiuto io ti prometto aiuto quando la tua gente si avvicinerà alla foresta e verrà ad abitare ai suoi confini. E sarò amico tuo e della tua famiglia negli anni oscuri che seguiranno." "Non credo che gli altri hobbit troveranno conveniente venire ad abitare vicino alla foresta." replicò Tolman. "Troppo pericoloso." Sorridendo il padrone di casa replicò "Non adesso ma un giorno passerete il grande fiume e vi stabilirete nelle terre tra esso e le colline verso Ovest." Tolman soppesò queste parole "E che cosa vuoi che faccia per il tuo aiuto. Sei potente, ma puoi difendere la mia gente? Puoi darci una terra sicura adesso, non un giorno futuro?" "No, io non esco dalla foresta, e non combatto con le armi. Ma dovrai fidarti di me. Hai sempre mostrato giudizio quando i guai erano imminenti, e so che farai ciò che è giusto, non solo per te." E Tom continuò a sussurrare alle orecchie di Tolman le vicende che lo riguardavano e che riguardavano i regni del Nord. Le ore passavano veloci nella casa di Tom Bombadil, e Tolman si risvegliò il giorno dopo senza neanche accorgersene. La bambina era accoccolata sulle sue gambe che lo guardava. Sorrideva e lo guardava. "A quanto pare devi fare un lungo viaggio a Nord, piccolina" sospirò pensando a casa e a Viola Vecchiobecco che a casa era rimasta. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederle se voleva sposarlo, e partendo si era chiesto se qualcun altro lo avrebbe fatto. Aveva molti pretendenti la figlia di Gorbac Vecchiobecco, perché il padre era un hobbit importante nella comunità che viveva vicino a Brea, ed ancor di più perché lei era bellissima, come un campo di fiori in primavera dopo una pioggia leggera, col profumo dei fiori ancora più forte. Guardando la bambina, Tolman pensò a come sarebbe stato bello avere sulle proprie ginocchia una propria figlia, seduto davanti ad un camino scoppiettante, mentre Viola sorrideva. Gli sembrava come un sogno e vedeva la faccia della bimba e di Viola confondersi. Chiuse gli occhi e trasse un lungo respiro. "Non posso portarti a Nord, devo finire alla svelta e poi tornare a casa, non è quella la mia strada." Era triste e non riusciva a capire perché abbandonare quella bimba neanche conosciuta gli riuscisse così difficile. Il padrone di casa arrivò in quel momento, aveva l'espressione scura in volto e non cantava. Tolman si rese conto che era la prima volta, da quando lo aveva conosciuto, che non cantava, se non parlava, le sue solite filastrocche. E questo lo spaventava più dell'espressione del suo volto. "Dovrai essere forte Tolman Maggot, più di quanto non pensassi." Guardò fisso l'hobbit e continuò. "Gli orchi hanno attaccato ed ora dilagano in tutto il Cardolan, attaccano Colle Vento, la strada a Nord non è sicura per te e la bambina. Non può andare a Fornost Erain." Tolman saltò in piedi "Devo andare, la mia famiglia, Viola..." "No, non puoi andare, non servirebbe a niente. Puoi solo sperare che loro superino questo momento." Non era certo incline ad ascoltare, Tolman, niente lo avrebbe fermato. Ma la bambina si aggrappò alla sua gamba e iniziò a piangere. "La madre di questa bambina ha sacrificato tutto, anche se stessa per lei" "Era sua madre, cosa altro doveva fare?" Disse Tolman. "Essere egoista e tenere con se la figlia ancora un poco e far perire le speranze. Sarai tu da meno?" Il dubbio invase il povero hobbit che sprofondò in poltrona, Tom lo incalzò dolcemente. "Devi vedere le terre al di là del fiume e intanto porterai la bambina al sicuro. E sarà utile per chi sopravviverà del tuo popolo, che si ricorderà del tuo viaggio e dei tuoi racconti. Così quando sarà il momento verranno a vivere nelle terre ricche che sono al di là del fiume e prospereranno." "Di là del fiume? La mia gente non pensava di andare così lontano?" Tom preparava la roba per il viaggio della bambina. "Devi potarla agli Elfi che stanno sulla riva del mare. E' lì che si rifugeranno gli uomini della casa reale di Arthedain, ed è da loro che la bambina deve essere portata." Tolman iniziò a preparare i suoi bagagli. "Non so neanche dov'è questo posto, come posso arrivarci?" Uscirono dalla casa e Codarossa era pronto davanti alla porta con il pony di Tom. "Vi accompagnerò fino alla bordo della foresta, e ti indicherò la via per proseguire. Ecco delle provviste per il viaggio. La bambina farà fatica ma il cibo andrà bene anche per lei." Così Tolman Maggot lasciò la casa vicino alle cascate del fiume che un giorno venne chiamato Sinuosalice e non vi ritornò mai più.


	4. Chapter 4

**IL SANGUE DI ELENDIL**

**Capitolo 3**

Ostoher con i figli e l'esercito si era ritirato verso i Tyrn Gothard ma ormai era sconfitto. Nella gola di Andrast avevano organizzato un'imboscata agli orchi che li tallonavano ma altri orchi erano giunti dal lato opposto e si erano dovuti ritirare ancora. Luinel aveva impugnato la spada e aveva difeso coi servi la grande villa facendo fuggire donne e bambini che vi si erano rifugiati. Si era ricongiunta al marito ed insieme avevano combattuto l'ultima battaglia ed erano morti. "Un'istante prima che Ostoher morisse, Luinel gli confessò cosa aveva escogitato per salvare la figlia, e poi si uccise, lanciandosi sulla sua lama. Così per tutti la famiglia reale di Cardolan era spezzata, rimaneva solo una giovane nipote nelle lande a Sud, a Tharbad. Mentre la battaglia infuriava gli hobbit che si erano stanziati tra Brea, la gola di Andrast e Colle Vento si rifugiarono nel Bosco di Cet o migrarono ancora a Ovest, in Arthedain, Molti però perirono nel tentativo di difendere le proprie case.

Tom accompagnò Tolman e la bambina fino al Vecchio Ponte in Pietra, e qui li lasciò. "Devo andare, molte persone stanno cercando rifugio nella foresta, non devono perdersi. Segui la strada fino a che non troverai tre alte torri bianche. Poco più avanti sul mare in una piccola città di porto c'è la casa di un elfo di nome Cirdan. A lui consegna la bambina con questa lettera. Ora vai, corri, o gli orchi arriveranno prima di te." La bambina si agitò sulle sue spalle, era legata con una strana imbracatura, e iniziò a piangere perché non voleva lasciare il suo amico. Tom si avvicinò e le parlò piano ad un orecchio. La bambina si calmò ed abbracciò forte Tolman. L'hobbit si girò per l'ultima volta e guardò Tom allontanarsi verso la foresta. Quando il sole iniziò a calare e Tolman decise che si sarebbero accampati poco dopo aver passato un grande ponte. Era un vecchio ponte in pietra, che, con alcuni archi, scavalcava il grande fiume bruno che scendeva da Nord. Era un bel ponte, ben costruito, come la strada in pietra che serviva. Però incominciava, tra i lastroni della strada e le pietre del ponte, a farsi strada la vegetazione. Avrebbe ancora resistito molti anni ma l'incuria incominciava a ottenere alcune vittorie su di esso. Poche miglia dopo aver passato il ponte, il sole calò dietro i monti in lontananza e Tolman scese dal pony preparandosi per la notte. Posò la bambina a terra, e lei tentò di alzarsi in piedi. Era un'occasione speciale per ogni bambino e per ogni famiglia, il primo passo, come la prima parola. Tolman sorrise alla piccola e poi divenne triste. "Tua madre sarebbe stata così felice di essere qui a vederti, e tuo padre orgoglioso di sorreggerti." E si ripromise che se avesse avuto una famiglia, se avesse potuto tornare e sposare Viola VecchioBecco, non avrebbe mai mancato al primo passo dei suoi figli. Mangiarono e poi andarono a dormire, stretti dentro la stessa coperta. La mattina dopo, al sorgere del sole, Tolman prese la bambina ancora addormentata e salendo su CodaRossa ripartì. Quando la bambina si svegliò, avevano già fatto un buon pezzo di strada, così si fermarono a mangiare. Tolman era ammirato da come una bambina di solo un anno sopportava, con pochi lamenti, i disagi del viaggio. Era così preoccupato per lei che subito non aveva guardato la terra che si stendeva attorno a se. Mentre però proseguiva col viaggio, incominciò a guardare le terre tra il fiume e le colline. Era una terra ricca, ondulata che in passato doveva essere stata coltivata da buoni agricoltori, anche se ora l'abbandono mostrava i suoi segni. Aveva colline sparse, ricche di boschi e corsi d'acqua. La temperatura in questa primavera avanzata era gradevole e quasi calda durante le ore centrali del giorno. Il verde brillante dei prati punteggiati di fiori ispirava calma e lunghe passeggiate, ma Tolman e la bambina non potevano permetterselo. I giorni passavano ed arrivarono alle prime colline che tagliavano la la strada. Man mano che avanzavano l'aria cambiava, ed al passare della seconda linea di colline, cambiò umidità e profumo. Tolman non sapeva che era la vicinanza al mare ma il profumo frizzante lo rinfrancava dal lungo viaggio. Anche la bambina, che negli ultimi giorni dava segni di insofferenza, sembrava riacquistare energie. Alla fine arrivarono ai piedi delle montagne. Non erano immense come quelle raccontate dai suoi avi, che avevano attraversato le grandi Montagne Brumose nei tempi passati. Quando, per sfuggire alle cose malvagie, avevano abbandonato le proprie case vicine al grande fiume. Non erano immense ma erano molto ripide, e la strada si incuneava tra i monti dentro una gola stretta. "Non sono molto tranquillo sai piccola, dormiremo qui prima di proseguire." Trovò un punto riparato poco lontano la strada e fece il campo. La bambina era molto stanca, era più di una settimana che cavalcavano tutto il giorno e dormivano per terra la notte, non era una vita adatta ad una bambina e ormai anche il cibo stava finendo.

_Vi prego, se a qualcuno piace questa storia, fatemelo sapere, vi prego anche una parolina sola, breve breve._

_E se a qualcuno che conosce l'inglese meglio di me piacesse abbastanza da riscriverla, allargarla, tradurla, ripubblicarla o quant'altro, chiedo solo di citarmi come autore dalla storia originale_

_Grazie_

_Cristina  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**IL SANGUE DI ELENDIL**

**Capitolo 5**

Tolman sentì dei cavalieri partire al galoppo e poco dopo dei passi lievi avvicinarsi. La porta della stanza dove erano stati alloggiati si aprì per lasciare entrare il padrone di casa. "Raccontami tutto Hobbit, cosa ti spinge così lontano da casa." "Vi chiedo scusa, ma prima di tutto come faccio a sapere che siete veramente Cirdan l'Elfo?". Cirdan sorrise "Non ti sembra un po' tardi per chiederlo? Le compagnie viaggianti vi hanno visto fin da quando avete lasciato la foresta e mi hanno riferito del vostro viaggio. Chi è la bambina? E' figlia di uomini, non vostra. E' strano che uno della tua razza viaggi senza la propria famiglia, o i propri amici, ma che porti con se una figlia di uomini per di più così piccola, non è davvero mai successo, che si sappia." "Non mi avete risposto, siete il Signore di questi luoghi, chiunque lo vedrebbe, ma io devo parlare proprio con Cirdan l'elfo." "Come pensi di riconoscerlo, dato che è evidente che non lo hai mai visto? Non puoi che fidarti di me e della mia parola. Io sono Cirdan il Carpentiere." Intanto si era seduto a terra, l'hobbit lo fissò negli occhi e non trovò in essi menzogna. Trasse dal corpetto la lettera che Tom gli aveva affidato. "Questa bambina e questa lettera ti sono mandati da Tom Bombadil, che vive nella vecchia foresta al di là del ponte, a una settimana di viaggio da qui. La bambina le è stata affidata dalla madre con la lettera. Dovevano essere consegnate tra le mani del Re di Fornost Erain, ma la strada era troppo pericolosa allora lui le ha mandate a te, dicendo che sapevi cosa fare." Cirdan prese la lettera, "E' molto tempo che non sento parlare di Irwain Ben-Adar, se il tuo viaggio mi è parso strano, le notizie che rechi lo sono ancor di più." ed aprì la lettera. Il viso dell'elfo cambiò colore e i suoi occhi si riempirono di tristezza. "Avevamo avuto notizie da Cardolan, sia della strana morte della bambina, sia della fine dei genitori. Sono morti insieme difendendo la loro gente dagli orchi di Angmar. Cardolan viene devastato dagli invasori che si stanno spostando verso ovest." L'hobbit si sentiva come se gli avessero tolto l'aria per respirare. Balbettando sussurrò "Sai niente della mia gente? Delle famiglie Hobbit che vivevano tra Brea e Colle Vento? Che cosa è successo loro o dove sono andate? Devo raggiungerle subito." Aveva paura della risposta, di venire a sapere che erano tutti morti, che non avrebbe potuto dire loro quanto li amava. Di non rivedere mai più Viola.. Quei pensieri gli facevano girare la testa. "No" disse Cirdan "Non so nulla di loro, ma molti si saranno rifugiati nei boschi al sicuro. Gli orchi cercano gli uomini, non perderanno tempo più di tanto a dare la caccia ai tuoi." Non era una consolazione molto grande, ma Tolman se la fece bastare. "Devo ripartire subito, e andare da loro. Mi permetti di riposare qui questa notte, così domani potrò ripartire riposato e viaggiare più spedito?" Cirdan era ammirato del coraggio di Tolman "Non puoi ripartire domani, e neanche il giorno dopo. Non avresti modo di raggiungere la tua gente, moriresti nel viaggio." "Non importa, devo comunque andare, ora la bambina è al sicuro ed io devo pensare alla mia famiglia." Cirdan chinò il capo vedendo la risolutezza dell'hobbit e annuì. "Ti daremo cibo per il viaggio ed un pony riposato." "No, CodaRossa è il pony di mio cugino e devo riportarglielo, poi siamo diventati amici, andrò con lui." Quella notte Tolman dormì come non aveva mai fatto, e i sogni che vennero a trovarlo erano lievi e dolci, erano i canti degli elfi che lo cullavano dolcemente. Si svegliò la mattina che il sole era già alto e sentì la bambina giocare nel giardino della casa con altri bambini. Erano elfi e giocavano insieme felici. Questo ripagò Tolman delle molte preoccupazioni che quel viaggio gli aveva dato. Scese nella cucina e trovò la tavola pronta per la sua colazione. Dopo aver mangiato a sazietà, in preparazione del lungo viaggio si disse, andò a dire addio alla piccola. Stava ancora giocando e Tolman ebbe la tentazione di andarsene così, senza dire niente, ma fu solo un minuto, poi si avvicinò. "Addio piccola, ora queste persone si prenderanno cura di te. Sei al sicuro con loro ed io devo tornare a casa." Lei si strinse forte al collo e inizio a piangere. Era ormai la terza persona nel giro di dieci giorni che perdeva e sembrava rendersene conto nonostante l'età. Tolman non voleva mettersi a piangere ma era sull'orlo delle lacrime e non sapeva che fare. "Non piangere, starai molto bene qui, con tanti altri bambini con cui giocare, con gli elfi che ti faranno compagnia." Cirdan ed una elfo arrivarono in quel momento e la donna delicatamente prese la bambina staccandola dal collo di Tolman. "Bisogna darle un nome, quello che le aveva dato la madre non può essere usato più, troppo strano per una bambina. Dimmi tu, Tolman Maggot, che nome darle." "Perché che nome le aveva dato la madre che non possa essere usato?" " Nûrwen, Fanciulla Triste." Tolman si rese conto che si, era un nome non adatto a passare inosservato. Troppo insolito e triste per una giovane fanciulla, a tutti avrebbe ricordato ciò che andava dimenticato. "Datele il nome di un fiore, perché è bella come un fiore e altrettanto delicata. Speriamo che i dolori di questo periodo non la rendano spinosa come una rosa, preferirei un fiore di campo, profumato e colorato." E così sia, come un fiore di campo, che rallegra i cuori." E rivolto alla bimba disse "Cen estam__Eirien." che significa in Sindarin "Ti chiameremo Eirien" che è la margheritina di campo. Poi guardando Tolman, che non aveva capito, sorrise mesto. "E' un bel nome quello che hai scelto, ma non te lo dirò perché d'ora in poi tu dovrai dimenticarti di lei e di noi e, se tornerai a casa, anche di questo viaggio." Chinando la testa e voltandosi per andare Tolman mormorò "Lo so, ma non sarà facile." Così partì dalla città degli elfi vicino al mare e Tolman sentiva un vuoto nel cuore perchè la bambina, di cui nemmeno sapeva il nome, in quel poco tempo era diventata cara come una figlia. Ma urgeva il tempo di tornare a casa, così incitò CodaRossa e partì per Brea.

_Manca solo l'epilogo, la parte per cui ho classificato la storia come angst._


	6. Chapter 6

_N.d.A. Questa è la fine della storia di Tolman Maggot e racconta come la storia sia stata trasmessa nella famiglia Maggot fino a raggiungere Re Elessar, ultimo della stirpe reale discendente dall'Alto Re Elendil. Spero vi sia piaciuta. Grazie a chi ha avuto la pazienza di leggerla fino in fondo. Che le Stelle brillino sul vostro cammino. Cristina._

**Epilogo**

Il viaggio di ritorno fu breve ma parve a Tolman infinito. Fino al vecchio ponte in pietra non ci furono incontri ma dopo spesso si doveva nascondere per evitare gli orchi. Arrivato alla foresta sperava di incontrare Tom, ma il sentiero che aveva preso quel giorno poco tempo prima non c'era più. Erano passate neanche due settimane, ma sembravano un anno intero. Lentamente, passando lontano dalle strade battute arrivò alla colonia dove viveva, e la trovò distrutta. Quale pena vedere il lavoro di una vita, campi, case, tutto devastato. Ma non trovò morti, e gli orchi non seppelliscono chi massacrano, quindi nel trovare tombe scavate di fresco seppe che almeno qualcuno era sopravvissuto. Ma qualcuno era morto ed era ora ancora più ansioso di trovare i superstiti. Si diresse quindi verso Bosco Cet alla ricerca della sua famiglia e di Viola. "Se trovo Viola ancora viva, la prima cosa che faccio è chiederle di sposarmi. Questo è poco ma sicuro." Ma Viola era morta così come molti della sua famiglia ed il cuore di Tolman divenne chiuso. Non raccontò mai il proprio viaggio e lasciò che molti dicessero che era rimasto nascosto per non incontrare gli orchi senza difendere la sua terra e la sua gente. La famiglia comunque lo tenne con se e per il resto della sua vita lavorò sodo senza mai parlare se non per rispondere "Si" e "No". Ogni tanto andava ai bordi della vecchia foresta oltre Brea ma nessuno lo seguì mai e la famiglia nascondeva a tutti questi suoi viaggi raccontando che non si sentiva bene. Si affezionò molto ad un giovane nipote di nome Hob, figlio di suo cugino, che era destinato a diventare il capo della famiglia un giorno. Era ormai diventato anziano quando questo accadde e, sentendosi alla fine, lo mandò a chiamare. Hob era affezionato al vecchio zio quindi andò e, si chiusero nella stanza di Tolman. Quella sera per la prima volta dopo lunghi anni Tolman pronunciò discorsi completi e ricordò il viaggio che aveva fatto. Era ormai l'alba quando partirono insieme senza dire nulla a nessuno. Tornarono dopo tre giorni e Tolman morì quella notte stessa. Hob non volle dire mai dove erano andati e non vi tornò mai. Ma scrisse, tenendolo ben nascosto, il resoconto di ciò che gli era stato svelato. Non raccontava cosa Tolman avesse fatto, mantenendo così la promessa di far ignorare al mondo della salvezza della linea di sangue di Elendil proveniente da Cardolan. Quando gli hobbit varcarono il grande ponte e fondarono la Contea il capofamiglia portò i Maggot verso sud, mantenendo la vista della vecchia foresta ma col fiume di mezzo, memore del racconto. Il racconto rimase tramandato da capofamiglia a capofamiglia, sempre nascosto e custodito fino alla fine della Guerra dell'Anello quando il sangue di Elendil tornò ai troni di Gondor e Arnor e il suo antico nemico distrutto.

Prima di lasciare la Terra di Mezzo, Cirdan diede la lettera di Dama Luinel a Meriadoc Brandibuc e a Peregrino Tuc, pregandoli di farla avere al grande Re e raccontando loro l'altra parte della storia. Di come un hobbit di nome Tolman Maggot era arrivato ai Porti Grigi con una bambina e una lettera, ed era ripartito. Tornati alla Contea Merriadoc e Peregrino si recarono alla Fattoria Maggot raccontando ciò che sapevano e chiedendo al fattore come mai Tom Bombadil sembrava conoscerlo così bene. Allora Maggot estrasse il resoconto del suo avo, e raccontò come di generazione in generazione, il capofamiglia veniva a conoscenza della sua storia. E di come suo padre, e poi lui, aveva ripreso la conoscenza di Tom e come Tom li aveva avvertiti dei problemi che stavano risorgendo, di ciò che si raccontava fuori dalla Contea, del viaggio di Bilbo tanti anni prima, dei Guardiani che custodivano la Contea negli anni successivi e delle voci dal sud. Per questo, pur non sapendo esattamente chi fosse l'uomo nero che cercava "Baggins", aveva subito aiutato Frodo, Sam e Pipino. Merry scoprì inoltre che la Frattalta era cresciuta in fretta e così folta anche perché Tom aveva protetto la siepe e gli hobbit mantenendo la promessa fatta a Tolman Maggot tanto tempo prima.

Questo racconto riportarono infine al grande Re quando venne a trovare i suoi amici al nord, soggiornando presso il lago Evendim, mostrando al mondo come era stato possibile che nella linea reale di Arthedain sopravvivesse puro il sangue di Elendil di Numenor nonostante tutto.


End file.
